A cable for connecting electronic equipment typically has many individually-insulated conductors and may have a male plug on one end and a female plug on the other end, male plugs on both ends or female plugs on both ends. A connector in a fixed location, such as mounted in a chassis, may be referred to herein as a “jack” or a “port,” while a moveable connector, such as on a cable, may be referred to as a “plug.” The term “pin” is used herein for an element of a male connector electrically connected to a conductor. A pin mates with a “socket,” which is an element of a female connector electrically connected to a conductor, as the term is used herein.